


Moving On

by Emmerdalefan20



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Marriage, Reunions, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdalefan20/pseuds/Emmerdalefan20
Summary: After finally realizing that his husband has moved on and no longer loves him, Robert makes the decision to leave emmerdale and everyone in it behind, will they come to regret there actions against him when he is no longer there?.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in this version Robert was not seeking revenge against the whites and liv was not hurt, Aaron met Alex in a bar. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this i have so many ideas where this could go, your feedback would be appreciated, Enjoy!.

The second that Robert saw the man enter the Mill he knew it was over, he had lost the one person that he needed the most. Leaning against the wall with tears rolling down his cheeks he began to think about everything that had happened over the past three years, he was tired of being seen as this selfish horrible person because in truth he was just hurting but of course Everyone in Emmerdale including his own family didn't see it that way.

After getting in his car Robert began to drive and did so for the next two hours before coming to a decision and turning into home farm "well i wasn't expecting to see you " He heard Rebecca say as he shut his car door, "hey are you OK?" she asked noticing his red eyes. "Not really no, look i need to talk to you about the baby" 

"OK what about the baby, your not having second thoughts are you Robert because i thought we had sorted this" 

"its not that" he replied deciding to just get straight to the point he spoke again, "Look i saw Aaron today with some guy at the mill and i cant be around here anymore, its breaking me so i'm leaving, for good"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR LEAVING " She shouted " Aaron has moved on don't you see this is the perfect chance for us Robert, Me you and the baby just forget him" Robert stood shocked at Rebecca's words. 

"Just forget him thats your answer? how stupid are you?, There is no me and you Bex and there never will be i thought you go that through your thick head." it was begging to click into place all of this time she didn't just want him to be apart of the baby's life, she wanted them together. 

"Oh yeah because nobody comes close to perfect old Aaron do they, the perfect Aaron who threw you out on your ass and is probably in bed with another man as we speak", This woman had ruined it life, sure it was his fault as well for sleeping with her in the first place but he wasn't about to just lie down and let her speak about him that way. 

"Do you blame him after what we did?, you got exactly what you wanted in the end didn't you" 

"Expect it didn't did i" she replied with a grin on her face knowing that what was about to come.

"What? wh.. what are you trying to say exactly "

"Keep up Robert, we never actually slept together, i was hoping that you would come round eventually but since your leaving anyway theirs no point in carrying this on is there", He couldn't believe what he was hearing, all of the pain, all of the judgment from everyone in the village was based on a lie.

"bu..but, you lied all of this time" he murmured before his anger kicked in pushing her against a wall "You stupid bitch do you understand what you've done" 

"careful Robert, don't want to end up in prison like precious Aaron did, why was that again ?" she grinned at him.

"Your Lucky your a woman, Aaron was right about you wasn't he all you were interested in was me, your just like your sister" Robert never thought he would hate anyone as much as chrissie after what she did to Andy but he was clearly wrong. 

"Well your the only idiot who couldn't see it, look around Robert you have nobody, Aaron hates you, the dingles hate you, even your own sister was on my side and to top it off your marriage ended because of a baby that isn't even yours" she spat out before slapping him across the face "And that was for forcing me to abort the baby that was actually yours the first time, Now get off my Property before i call the police". 

As he watched to Rebecca disappear through the doors of home farm he broke down sobbing, how did all of this happen, how did he go from having everything to nothing in such a short space of time. "Maybe this is my karma " he thought, it certainly was ironic that it was a white who had destroyed his life, of course it was he could ever escape that family. 

After getting back on to his feet he jumped back in the car and exited Emmerdale, he had nothing left now, no husband and no family, " its better this way, its a new start" he thought as his car disappeared out of view.


	2. A confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the revelation that Robert has left causes a huge confrontation.
> 
> please let me know what you think of this.

As the sound of the alarm pierced his ears Aaron could feel the warmth of his husbands body, at least that's what he thought until he was brought back to reality. switching off the alarm and Rolling out of bed he exited the bedroom careful not to wake a sleeping Alex. 

Aaron sat at the breakfast table in disbelief, last night had been a complete mess resulting in him using Alex in a failed attempt to forget Robert, "what the fuck am i doing" he asked himself not noticing he had spoken out loud until he heard a reply. 

"Well Your sitting at the table talking to yourself like a weirdo" he heard Liv say as she joined him at the table.

"very funny, what are you doing home i thought you were staying at Gabby's?"

"Changed my mind,i couldn't handle laurel and Bob playing footsie on the couch all night, unfortunately for me when i did get home you didn't exactly keep the noise down " She said grinning as Aaron's face went a bright shade of red.

"So who's the lucky guy then? anyone i know"

"I'm not having this conversation with my sixteen year old sister so drop it " he said

The thought of his sister hearing him have sex was seriously embarrassing but even worse was the guilt he felt. Somehow he still felt like the one cheating, every touch felt wrong and every kiss felt forced. 

"so come on, you never answered my question!"

"What" Aaron asked clearly not paying attention to what Liv was saying, why did his family always try and but there nose in every aspect of his life, even his younger sister was questioning him.

"The guy, do i know him ?" she asked 

Aaron's silence to him was just an indication that he didn't want to talk about his sex life however liv took this in an entirely different way deciding to jump to conclusions.

"Please tell me you haven't Aaron, why him after everything he's done?"

"what are you going on about now?"

"its Robert isn't it, i cant believe you"

before he knew it Aaron was following liv up the black spiral staircase shouting at her to calm down and stop being an idiot,how in the hell had he got to a point where he felt like a naughty teenager in his own house. 

Slamming the door open she quickly found out that the person in Aaron's bed last night wasn't Robert, infact they couldn't have been more opposite. 

The realization of what this meant hit liv for the first time, Robert wasn't coming back, secretly she had wanted that man to be Robert even though she would rather die than admit it . Liv couldn't understand how she felt, one minute she was angry that Aaron had given him yet another chance but then devastated that he hadn't. 

Before either sibling could get a word out Alex was already out of bed and dressed."I'm so sorry I've been called into work its an emergency so I've got to go" he said hurrying past them before leaving the mill. Aaron knew that was just an excuse for him to leave, not that he was particularly bothered, its awkward enough the next morning without waking up to your one night stands pissed off little sister. 

"I cant believe you've just done that, how dare you"

"look, i'm sorry OK .... i .... i just thought it was Robert"

"So what if it was, you have no right to go barging in my bedroom am i understood"

"i know, i'm really "

"Oh just save it, No wonder your mum wants nothing to do with you anymore" he said spitefully immediately regretting the words out of his mouth as his sister fled the room in floods of tears before hearing the front door slam. 

A couple of hours later Aaron left the mill and began his short walk to the woolpack, Liv had crossed a line this morning but then again so had he , he had tried to contact her numerous times throughout the day with no luck. 

"Oi you i need a word" he heard his mother say seconds after he had entered , " I had Liv in earlier in floods of tears, what the flaming hell are you playing at".

" Look...." 

" She told me what you said, you owe that girl an apology"

"Yeah i know, I've been trying but she's been ignoring my calls"

"Are you surprised?"

" Why are you acting like i'm the only one to blame? Yes i shouldn't have said that stuff about Sandra but she barged into my bedroom this morning but i'm guessing she conveniently left that part out"

"No love she told me, shes just worried that your gonna go back to Robert, like we all are"

"oh for god sake, why does it always come back to Robert?"

"because for some reason you cant see what everyone else does"

"You know what i'm not having this conversation anymore, i want a pint, tell Liv she can come and speak to me when she's ready."

Aaron had been sitting at the bar for almost half an hour when an upset Victoria flanked by Rebecca approached him putting her phone in his face. "Did you know about this?" she asked.

"know about what?" he said grabbing her phone and reading a message sent by Robert.

ROBERT : I would have done this face to face but i don't think i can take anymore, I've left and i just hope that this makes things better. I wont be coming back, its for the best, i know you and the rest of the village hate me and i understand,please forgive me for not telling you in person. I love you Vic, Tell Aaron and Liv that i said goodbye. xxxx

"Can you read, he's just said goodbye to me, how would i know. Robert wouldn't just leave like this for no reason "

"I think i have the answer to that Aaron" Rebecca interrupted, this was her chance to stick the knife in and enjoy every second of it.  
"He came to home farm last night in floods of tears, he saw you with some guy outside of the mill. He was destroyed, i don't think I've ever seen him like that. It wasn't the Robert i knew, he offered me money to help me with the baby but obviously i couldn't take it. I tried my best to make him see that you didn't hate him and that he could stay but he didn't listen, he just left, it was the look in his eyes Aaron, i just hope he doesn't do something stupid." 

Rebecca knew exactly what she was doing, she had become a master at playing with Aaron's emotions over the last few months and quite frankly she was enjoying it. It was perfect, have Robert think that Aaron hates him and have Aaron think that Robert is suicidal because of him, it was Genius, now all she had to do was wait for the inevitable Aaron meltdown.   
"I bet you love this don't you, this is all your fault " he said invading Rebecca's personal space.

"I didn't force him to sleep with me Aaron, I've been there for him"

"and i'm sure you enjoyed every second of it didn't you, suits you well doesn't it Robert leaving"

"please, Just stop"

"ME STOP! I'VE LOST MY HUSBAND BECAUSE OF YOU!" He screamed throwing a pint glass across the bar. 

"bingo" Rebecca thought turning on the water works, clearly the acting lesson she took as a young teenager were coming in handy ,why was everyone in this village so easy to manipulate.

"AARON STOP! YOU'VE JUST GOT OUT OF PRISON FOR GOD SAKE, THE LAST THING YOU NEED IS TO GO DOWN FOR ASSAULTING A PREGNANT WOMAN, YOUR SCARING HER" 

Aaron knew she was right, he didn't want to go back inside, this calmed him down somewhat but he wasn't done yet, not by a long shot.

"Maybe You should direct your anger to the people who actually deserve it" his mother said spitefully.

"Meaning?"

"Oh you know flaming well who i mean"

"Oh, here we go" he replied putting his head on the bar trying to take control of his anger "No your going to listen to me, i know what this is all about, your pining after him aren't you"

"What? No?"

"Come off it, you've snapped at me, Liv and now you've just had a go at Rebecca and Victoria "

"Well i'm sorry that i'm worried about my husband"

"Ex husband Aaron only you seem to be forgetting that"

He knew that his mum had a point but it wasn't that easy, the amount of times she went back to Carl king was a joke and now she had the nerve to stand in front of him and throw insults at Robert.

"For last time Mum lay off"

"why cant you see whats right in front of your nose, he's tearing us all apart and your just letting him" 

"Your doing a good job at that yourself, your a hypocrite" 

"You better watch your mouth sunshine" He heard Cain say having just entered. This is what his family did, the second that you give them an opinion they done like all hell breaks loose.

"No, she is, all of you are,how the hell can you all sit over there and have a go at Robert when you've all done the same thing " he said.

"Where do you get off on judging me after some of the decisions you've made" he continued looking directly at his mum.  
"Because your my son, i have a right"

"i'm also not a child, Your not exactly an angel yourself, how about we bring up all the skeletons in your closet ey"  
"Nothing as bad as him"

" oh really? how about leaving Me with Gordon for most of my childhood, cheating on Paddy ,sleeping with psycho Cameron behind Debbie's back for months, stabbing Diane."

He didn't want to go that far but it was the only way to get through to her, obviously it had hit a nerve because she looked like she was about to break down in tears.

"that's too far Aaron" Victoria interrupted coming to chas's defense.  
"Oh now you finally defend someone, shame you didn't do the same for your own brother" Aaron said looking at Victoria in disgust, he couldn't believe someone he had known for years would continue to throw him under the bus.

"Well you weren't exactly in his defense were you"

" yeah because he slept with her, at least i'm defending him now"

Of course it had been difficult to defend Robert, for a long time he had hated him for what happened, now it was just replaced with sadness, sadness that he would never see or speak the man he loved ever again. 

"Shame you couldn't do that while he was still here" she replied, he couldn't believe the trash that was coming out of her mouth.   
"Says you, you invited that home wrecking bitch to live in your house after she wrecked our marriage" .

"Rebecca needed my support, she is carrying my nephew incase you forgot" 

"of course i haven't flaming forgot because he was married to me when he slept with her. Your a selfish cow, I've been your friend for over seven years and you didn't even consider how i was feeling."

"Aaron of course i did"

"How then Vic, come on lets get everything out in the open, tell me .... " he asked sarcastically daring Victoria to reply, all she had done the past few months was fuss and worry about Rebecca. 

"exactly, you'd rather move in slapper who's legs are open more times than an elevator door, careful mum shell be after paddy next"

"please i ' need the stress, all i wanted was a quiet meal " Rebecca cried while being comforted by Victoria.  
"well maybe you should keep your legs shut"

"I'm sorry about him, the glass didn't hit you did it" chas said as Aaron looked at his mother in disbelief.

"You know what, i'm done with this, you all keep pandering to her as much as you want, tell Liv to get home"

As he walked down this street he couldn't stop the tears from flowing, Aaron knew he had been tough on Robert but he was hurt how else was he supposed to deal with his husband sleeping with someone else., Never in a million years would he have thought Robert would just leave without saying goodbye. 

The pain was unbearable as he climbed into bed grasping at the pillow on Roberts side of the bed, he was gone and he was never coming back. 

 

 

 

 

****


End file.
